Nowadays, users are no longer satisfied with using unconnected computers for work and/or entertainment. In general, users desire to experience more interaction and communication during such activities.
To improve interaction and communication, users rely on the internet and other network technologies to get connected. In the existing technology, users may install application programs for work and/or entertainment on the user-end terminals. Then, users may interact and coordinate with one another by running the application programs.
The existing technology, however, presents certain deficiencies: for every run, the same application program invokes the same commands and displays the same contents during operation, making user experience less exciting.